


dribble, pass, shoot! [kuroko no basuke]

by h2hoes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, i'll add more tags/characters as i go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2hoes/pseuds/h2hoes
Summary: ⟡ KUROKO NO BASUKE x READER ¦ once i manage to pull off a super game-changing shot, even that girl i like will smile. [a collection of short knb one-shots]





	1. aomine daiki ; admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: these can be found on both [quotev](https://www.quotev.com/241668031) and here's my [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/hasekuraz)!

He’s staring again, and he knows it. Eyes fixated straight ahead, and to many onlookers, it would’ve been safe to assume that he was just zoning out, though only he knew that that wasn’t quite the case.

Minutes pass, no, _hours _, he’s pretty sure, right? In actuality, Aomine has lost track of time completely, too mesmerised with the very sight of you sitting in front of him and quite frankly, he doesn’t seem to care; neither do you, or so it seems, because you’re still in your own little world, going through your maths notes.__

__Oh, right. Math…_ _

__His lips are drawn into a thin line, the longer he admires you, the more he finds himself struggling to push away the stupidly dopey grin that threatens to appear on his tanned skin. You’re beautiful, truly, and it doesn’t take much for Aomine to actually admit it (to himself, of course) which is surprising because he doesn’t compliment most things, let alone most _people _.___ _

____“Daiki?” He finally hears you say and it sounds as though you’ve been calling his name many times before this. He snaps back into reality and blinks a couple of times, dazed._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, I fell asleep,” he lies and immediately, he wants to slap himself. Did he really just say that? He couldn’t have._ _ _ _

____But he did and your questioning glance is proof of that._ _ _ _

____“You,” you begin, “You fell asleep with your eyes open, huh?” There’s a ghost of a smile on your lips and the tone your giving him has him scoffing (only because he doesn’t know what else to do)._ _ _ _

____“Well, of course,” he answers. A smirk—one that he always has adorned on his features—appears and he’s slowly leaning forward, an elbow on the desk and his chin cupped in his palm as he looks at you with a look you’re all too familiar with._ _ _ _

____“Sure, whatever you say, you dork,” you snort, quirking an eyebrow at Aomine’s antics. Much to his displeasure, you remain as you are, far away enough from him to prevent him from a strunt he’s probably going to pull; you know he’s planning something, you can feel it. “You know, if you’re bored, you can just say so, yeah?”_ _ _ _

____As he continues to lean on the desk, he chuckles. “Bored? Me? I’m not bored,” he replies. He isn’t lying, at least for the most part, because how could he grow bored when you’re sitting right in front of him? “Not when you’re around,” he adds._ _ _ _

____It’s the look of shock and embarrassment you have that sends Aomine’s heart into a pounding mess, although the sight is quick to disappear and you’re back to looking down, cheeks noticeably coloured. He finds it cute._ _ _ _

____“D-Don’t say things like that!”_ _ _ _

____He laughs, but says nothing, and suddenly, his hands move to push away the strands of hair you’ve used to hide your face. His movements are slow and as he carefully tilts your head upwards, he leans closer, so close that you’re forced to look back at him._ _ _ _

____They’re a deep navy, his eyes, and they’re the last things you see before yours flutter shut instinctively; the sensation of his lips against yours making your heart jump._ _ _ _

____When Aomine pulls away, he’s grinning. “I can’t help it,” he finally says as he leans back, “And I'd be lying if I said otherwise.”_ _ _ _


	2. kiyoshi teppei ; mornings.

The second Kiyoshi awakes, he’s drowsy, disoriented and confused. The lids of his eyes feel as though they weigh a tonne and in his groggy state, they can do nothing more than settle for narrow slits, squinting from the harsh glare of the morning sun that seeps in through the window.

He catches a glimpse of red figures, the analog clock beside him glows and from what he can see, it’s roughly ten in the morning—a time too early for him, he thinks. With slow moments, it takes him some time to collect himself, to yawn and rid his body of the remnants of sleep, before he’s able to muster up enough energy to sit himself upright. He groans.

A hand moves to rub at his eyes and when they reopen, Kiyoshi notices that he’s all alone; the ruffled, white sheets of the bed are cold and bare, and suddenly, he can’t help but feel needy. He’s a little upset that you woke up before him—he pouts at that—but quickly dismisses it, his legs swinging out of bed a second later.

Kiyoshi finds you standing idly in the kitchen, absentmindedly gazing out the window, lost in a trance of some sort. He pauses at the entryway, quiet and content as he takes you in. There’s something about you that has him fighting back a dopey grin (he loses that ‘battle’ instantly), and a warm feeling bubbles deep within his chest as he makes his way towards you.

“Hey, you,” he murmurs into your hair, firm arms encasing your middle. He can’t help but notice how nice you smell, too, and he hums.

“Morning, Teppei,” you reply. The feeling of him pressed against you is comfortable, so much so that you find yourself leaning into his embrace, eyes fluttering shut momentarily.

Neither of you say anything, for a while actually, too absorbed by the presence of the other. You feel Kiyoshi shift a little and a second later, his chin is resting atop of your head as his hands gently squeeze at the flesh of your hips in a platonic manner.

There is no denying that he’s enjoying the serene moment—you wrapped in his arms, on a quiet Sunday morning, seemingly without a care in the world—and suddenly, he has the unexpected urge to spin you around, to admire you for all you’re worth and kiss you. Actually, he _really _wants to kiss you.__

__And he does._ _

__It’s quick, a little too quick, and when he peers down at your considerably smaller form, the corners of his eyes crinkle because he’s grinning so hard. It’s the sight of slightly redden cheeks and wide eyes that has his heart bursting and slowly, he’s tilting your chin up towards him only to gaze back at you with so much admiration, you blush even more._ _

__“I love you,” he whispers and truthfully, he really does. He loves the way you make him feel every morning, the fact that your presence alone is enough to lift his spirits. The distance between your faces gradually lessens and the last thing you see are hazel pools._ _

__“I love you, too.”_ _


	3. kasamatsu yukio ; downpour.

A quiet autumn evening was definitely too good to be true, Kasamatsu remembers thinking.

He’s soaked; the clothes he has on are practically a second skin at this point—the additional weight extremely uncomfortable—and he’s past the point of exhaustion. He can’t help but wonder if his thoughts from earlier were what brought upon the sudden change in the weather, if they somehow jinxed him. They probably have and suddenly, it’s pouring a lot heavier than before.

In the near distance, Kasamatsu can see the faint outline of his house, the porch lights emit a faint glow and he wastes no time in picking up his pace. He’s all too eager to get away from the horrid weather, so much so that he almost forgets that you’re there with him.

“Y-Yukio, wait up!”

Despite the onslaught of the rain, your voice, desperate and shocked, reaches his ears. He grows embarrassed, cheeks flushed an unnoticeable pink, and his legs come to an abrupt stop. Did he really just forget about you?

Kasamatsu chides himself, his eyebrows furrowing, but he doesn’t linger over his thoughts for long. He doesn’t miss the way your shiver ever so slightly, the way your hands move to rub at your arms in an attempt to warm yourself up as best you can. His former feelings of guilt wash away the second his rids himself of his coat, draping it over your shoulders in an act of chivalry before tugging you close—a bold move, he thinks internally, especially for someone like him.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbles. You’re going to catch a cold at this rate, he’s sure of it now.

A low grumble leaves Kasamatsu’s lips once the two of you reach the steps that lead to his front door. His hands, frozen, struggle to fish for his keys; the drenched material of his jeans don’t make his attempts any easier. Today really _is _a bad day…__

__The front door opens with a lot more force than he anticipates—it hits the wall with a _thud _that has the two of you wincing—and he quickly ushers you inside, away from the crescendoing storm that continues to brew outside. Wary, cobalt eyes catch yet another shiver when you stribde past and he frowns upon the sight he’s met with; you’re clothes look as though they’re practically glued to you and your hair is bundled up in thick clumps against the sides of your face.___ _

____Any ounce of anxiety he has dissipates and he’s more concerned about your well-being than the thought of having a girl in his home. “Wait here,” he instructs, “I’ll find something for you to change into.”_ _ _ _

____When he returns, Kasamatsu is too afraid to meet your gaze—he spent a solid ten minutes digging through his wardrobe, only to find a shirt that he assumes would fit and nothing else. He really doesn’t want you to think he’s sending out a wrong message!_ _ _ _

____“I—Uh… I couldn’t find anything else so, um…” He pauses, looks at you for a split second and then back at his sock-covered feet, embarrassed, “I hope this is alright.”_ _ _ _

____“Should be good,” you chime in. You notice his redden cheeks and tilt your head to the side. “You okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Huh? I mean, yeah. I just…” He looks up, sheepish and somewhat crestfallen, “I’m really sorry about today. I didn't—”_ _ _ _

____You laugh and it shocks him. “Hey, don’t worry about it,” you say and something in your voice reassures him; it’s light, carefree and understanding. “It’s not your fault the weather decided to act up. Tell you what though, I’ll get changed and when I come back, maybe you could put on a little movie for us—the weather’s perfect for it.”_ _ _ _

____Kasamatsu thinks about your suggestion for a bit, though he isn’t exactly sure why. Slowly, he lifts his head up to meet your gentle gaze, the smile you offer him already setting his decision in stone. “Sounds like a plan to me.”_ _ _ _


End file.
